The invention concerns a protective wall for the protection of people, who are located for example on a platform of a railway station, from moving rail vehicles such as metro trains, tramways or trains.
Nowadays, on modern metro systems the protection of people from approaching or passing rail vehicles is solved in such a way that on the platform, doors are installed which open in horizontal alignment in the manner of sliding doors as soon as the passenger train stopped. In the literature they are called platform edge doors or platform screen doors. Such a system is known from EP 2 164 738 B 1. WO2005/102808 A1 shows a platform gate door combined with footboard which is retractable into the platform foundation. When the rail vehicle is stopped, the platform gate door is lowered into the platform foundation. The footboard is located at the upper end of the door and forms in the lowered position a connection between the rail vehicle and the platform, so that passengers may cross the gap between the rail vehicle and the platform edge without accident.
JP1994057764U shows a safety fence retractable into the platform foundation.
The condition for the installation of platform screen doors is, that the passenger trains always stop within centimeters exactly in the same place and that all passenger trains have the same distance between the doors. Thus, the change of passengers can always take place at a certain place, which is defined by the position of the platform screen doors.
The present invention seeks to offer passengers and mechanical protection against moving rail vehicles at locations where the installation of platform screen doors is not possible because:                The rolling stock used has different distances between the doors or        The passenger trains cannot stop precisely or        The railway company doesn't want to accept the loss of time by the precise stopping.        
In JP1994057764U a safety fence for the protection of people against moving rail vehicles in a station area is revealed, where the station area has at least one platform, the platform has at least one platform edge and on a first side of the platform edge tracks for a rail vehicle are arranged and on the second side of the platform edge extends a platform plateau which is designed as a waiting area for people. A safety fence is located at the edge of the platform. The safety fence is between a retracted state and an extended state so adjustable that in the extended state an access to the tracks is obstructed, in the retracted state the access to the tracks is free. This means that the safety fence can take at least two different positions, the retracted state and the extended state. The two positions differ from each other as the height of the safety fence in the retracted state is smaller than in extended state.